Das Ende vom Kreis
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Von Trennung, Erkenntnis, Freundschaft, Liebe und einem neuen Anfang...


_Disclaimer: Ja, die hübschen Jungs hab ich nur geliehen._

_A/N: Das hier ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für **RheaLupin aka MissMoony**, bei der ihr übrigens auch mal reinschauen und reviewen solltet! Missy is klasse, aber leider noch relativ unentdeckt hier. Geheimtipp so zu sagen. Wer nicht liest is selber schuld._

_Geburtstagskind kennts ja schon. Wünsch dir aber trotzdem alles Liebe und allen anderen Slash-Verrückten viel Spaß, die sich mal auf Sirius/James einlassen wollen. _

_Probierts mal, so abwegig das Pairing auf den ersten Blick auch scheinen mag. Harmonieren gut miteinander, die beiden :) _

* * *

James gähnt und dreht sich auf die andere Seite. Sonnenlicht sickert träge durch hohe Fenster. James blinzelt, dreht sich auf den Bauch und schiebt die Arme unter das schwarz bezogene Kissen. Mit dem Gefühl von seidiger Kühle auf der Haut schließt er erneut die Augen.

Seide.

Schwarz.

Moment.

„_Du kannst bei mir pennen.", sagt Sirius und legt einen Arm um James. „Dann merkt deine Mummy nicht, dass du kaum noch gerade laufen kannst."_

„_Ich kann noch laufen.", protestiert James._

„_Hab ich bemerkt.", grinst Sirius. „Und der Laternenmast auch beinahe."_

James öffnet die Augen. Schwarzes Bettzeug auf einem geräumigen Bett in einem Zimmer, das James kennt. Also hat er die Nacht tatsächlich bei Sirius verbracht.

James gähnt erneut und wischt sich über die Augen. Dann tastet er auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille.

„_Ich glaube nicht, dass du die jetzt brauchen wirst, Jamie."  
_

Die Brille wieder an ihrem Platz sieht sie Welt um James herum ein klein wenig klarer aus, auch wenn die Kopfschmerzen ebenfalls beschließen klarer zu werden. Sie waren aus gewesen, Sirius und er. Sie hatten getrunken. Ne ganze Menge. Aber warum?

„_Sie hat ja Recht.", sagt James und dreht das Glas Feuerwhiskey in seinen Händen. „Wir haben nur noch gestritten. Natürlich hat sie Recht. Es ist besser einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Das ständige hin und her bringt doch nichts."_

_James führt sein Glas an die Lippen und leert es in einem Zug, bevor er erneut nach der Whiskeyflasche greift, die auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen steht. Sirius sieht ihn an, lange, schweigt aber._

Lily.

Der Grund für ihr gepflegtes Besäufnis war Lily gewesen. Oder eher ihre endgültige Trennung von ihm. Die Dinge waren aus den Rudern gelaufen zwischen ihnen und sie hatten es schlussendlich geschafft in einer Sackgasse zu enden. Nur, dass Lily den Mut gehabt hatte ihn allein dort zurück zu lassen, zu wenden und ihren eigenen Weg zu bestreiten.

James seufzt und vergräbt das Gesicht im Kissen. Es richt nach Sirius.

„_Hmmmm.", macht James an Sirius' Halsbeuge. Sirius, der an der Wand des Ganges lehnt, lacht und hindert James mit einer Hand daran mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft zu machen. Mit der andern kramt er seinen Schlüsselbund hervor._

_James atmet, tief und gleichmäßig. Sirius riecht nach Sonne, findet er. Ob er auch so schmeckt? _

_Sirius lässt den Schlüsselbund beinahe fallen, als James seine Zunge über Sirius' Kehle zieht und dann seine Lippen darauf presst. _

„_Jamie.", sagt Sirius grinsend und klingt ein wenig heiser. „Warte wenigstens bis wir drinnen sind."_

Ein Schauer läuft über James Rücken und er setzt sich auf. Gefühl von Seide auf nackter Haut.

„_Hey Meister, warte mal.", sagt Sirius und zieht James am Gürtel zurück, hindert ihn so daran sich in das breite Bett fallen zu lassen. „Wenigstens die Jeans wirst du ausziehen können."_

„_Müde.", mault James, lässt sich aber trotzdem den Gürtel öffnen und beobachtet Sirius' schlanke Finger, die es mit einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten schaffen seine Jeans aufzuknöpfen und zu Boden zu befördern. _

_James streckt seinerseits die Hände nach Sirius' Hose aus und berührt mit unruhigen Fingern die Gürtelschnalle. _

„_Lass nur.", sagt Sirius und fängt James' Hände ein. „Das schaff ich schon."_

„_Warum?", fragt James und Sirius lacht und lässt James' Hände los. _

„_Verzeihen Sie bitte, dass ich mich noch ausziehen kann, Mister Prongs.", grinst er und lässt die schwarze Jeans von seinen Hüften gleiten. James zieht sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, jedenfalls versucht er das, denn er scheint sich mit dem Ausgang ein wenig verschätzt zu haben oder das T-Shirt hat beschlossen ihn zu erwürgen. Jedenfalls hängt er fest bis Sirius sich lachend erbarmt und ihm aus seiner misslichen Lage hilft. _

„_Danke.", sagt James und „Kein Problem.", sagt Sirius. Er versucht sein Hemd loszuwerden, aber seine Finger stolpern ob des Alkohols den er intus hat immer wieder über die Knöpfe und so startet James einen zweiten Versuch Sirius zu helfen und diesmal lässt er es zu. _

_Die Knöpfe sind klein und rutschig in James' Fingern, aber er schafft es und Sirius lässt das dunkle Hemd von seinen Schultern gleiten._

Ein Blick unter die Bettdecke verrät James, dass die Shorts an ihrem Platz geblieben sind. Splitternackt hat er also nicht neben Sirius geschlafen.

Träge schält sich James aus den Laken, sammelt sein Zeug vom Boden auf und schlurft in Richtung Badezimmer. Das Licht über dem Spiegel ist grell und schmerzt in den Augen, aber James blinzelt dagegen an, bis es erträglicher wird und er sein eigenes Spiegelbild erkennen kann.

Ein seltsames Bild, findet James. Seine Haare scheinen zerzauster als sonst und seine Lippen sind ungewöhnlich dunkelrot.

_James beugt sich nach vorne, doch Sirius dreht den Kopf und so berühren seine Lippen nur Sirius' Wange. _

„_Küss mich.", flüstert James, doch Sirius schüttelt nur stumm den Kopf. James hebt die Hand, legt sie unter Sirius' Kinn und zwingt ihn so ihn anzusehen._

„_Küss mich.", wiederholt er, den Blick in Sirius' graue Augen versenkt. Sirius zögert._

„_Bitte.", haucht James, der Blick flehend._

_Und Sirius tut es._

Die Brille gibt ein klapperndes Geräusch von sich, als James sie schwungvoll auf die kleine Ablage vorm Spiegel legt. Kaltes Wasser kommt aus dem Wasserhahn, genau das, was James jetzt braucht.

_Lippen auf James' Haut, die brennende Spuren hinterlassen. Eine Zunge, die sein Schlüsselbein entlang fährt. Finger, die zart dem dunklen Flaum von seinem Bauchnabel aus südwärts folgen. _

Der Schwall kalten Wassers wäscht das letzte bisschen Schlaf aus James' Augenwinkeln. Tropfend betrachtet er erneut sein Spiegelbild. Doch im Spiegel findet er nicht nur sein eigenes Gesicht.

James wirbelt herum und sieht Sirius mit großen Augen an, der lässig in der Tür lehnt. „Morgen, Jamie.", sagt er und wischt sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Alles klar mit dir?"

James nickt zögernd und Sirius grinst. „Kein Kater?"

James schüttelt den Kopf.

„Interessant nach dem was du gesoffen hast.", sagt Sirius und zieht eine Zigarettenschachtel aus seiner Hosentasche. „War eben neue holen.", erklärt er und hält James das Päckchen hin. „Auch eine?"

James schüttelt abermals den Kopf und Sirius zuckt mit den Schultern. „Okay. Frühstück dann?", fragt er und verlässt das Badezimmer. James folgt, nachdem er sein T-Shirt übergezogen und seine Brille wieder aufgesetzt hat, die Hose in der Hand.

„Sirius…", versucht James es vorsichtig, als zwei Müslischalen klappernd auf die marmorne Arbeitsfläche treffen. Sirius hebt den Blick, Zigarette im Mundwinkel.

„Heute Nacht…haben wir? …Ich meine…du und ich…haben wir…"

„_Das_ haben wir nicht.", sagt Sirius und lässt Cornflakes in die Müslischalen regnen.

„Aber….was…"

„Am besten gar nichts.", sagt Sirius und holt Milch aus dem mit Kühlzaubern belegten Eisschrank. „Es ist gar nichts passiert. Ne menge Alkohol, nichts weiter. Nichts, dass irgendetwas zwischen uns beiden ändern würde." Die Milch platscht geräuschvoll in die Schüsseln. „Vergiss es einfach, Jamie."

James nickt langsam. Wahrscheinlich hat Sirius Recht. Solange sich nichts ändert ist es im Grunde egal, denkt er, während er in seine Hose schlüpft.

Zwei Wochen später sitzt James auf Sirius' Couch, auf der er sich mittlerweile einquartiert hat, nachdem der mitleidige Blick seiner Mutter schon nach ein paar Tagen zu viel geworden war, die Beine angezogen und die Decke bis zum Kinn.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", stöhnt Sirius, der aus dem Schlafzimmer kommt, das schwarze Hemd über der dunklen Jeans noch offen.

„Was mach ich denn?", fragt James.

„Du vergräbst dich wieder mal.", sagt Sirius, geht hinüber zur Couch und zieht James die Decke weg. „Los, beweg dich. Im Pyjama kannst du nicht losziehen."

„Ich will nicht losziehen.", murrt James. „Ich will- "

„-mich verkriechen?", rät Sirius mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Gibt's nicht. Los jetzt.", beharrt er und zieht James vom Sofa. „Die Jungs werden nicht ewig auf uns warten."

Wenig begeistert lässt James sich ins Badezimmer schubsen, schlüpft in Jeans und T-Shirt, nicht ohne zu murren, und lässt sich schließlich von Sirius aus der Wohnung schieben. Unten auf der Straße ist die Frage nach apparieren oder nicht überflüssig, denn Sirius steuert wortlos sein Motorrad an.

Eine Stunde später steht James mit Peter und Remus an der Bar eines Londoner Innenstadtlokals und beobachtet Sirius, der mit einer zierlichen Brünetten über die Tanzfläche fegt. Er ist ein guter Tänzer, anders als James, dem die Eleganz in Sirius' Bewegungen stets verwährt bleibt.

„Er hat wirklich Glück, dass wir ihn mögen.", sagt Peter und nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Wir hätten genug Gründe es nicht zu tun."

„Ich möchte ehrlich gesagt nicht mit ihm tauschen.", meint Remus.

„Nein, alles auch nicht.", sagt Peter grinsend. „Nur das, was alle um ihn herum schwirren lässt wie die Motten ums Licht."

Remus lacht. „Immer die Schokostückchen rauspicken, das ist unser Peter."

Peter grinst noch ein wenig breiter und stupst dann James an, der immer noch auf die Tanzfläche blickt. „Hey, ich vermisse dein Kommentar."

„Wenn du unbedingt eins-" Der Satz bleibt mitten in der Luft hängen, denn als James den Kopf dreht, um Peter ansehen zu können, fällt sein Blick auf die Tür in Peters Rücken und auf die Person, die sie gerade durchschreitet.

Lily.

Lily und irgendein Typ, den James nicht kennt. Einer, der Lily die Tür aufhält und einen Arm um sie legt, als auch er das Lokal betreten hat.

In James verkrampft sich etwas. Vermutlich der Magen.

„Komm mit.", sagt eine Stimme in James' Ohr und ein zur Stimme gehöriger Arm legt sich von hinten um James und zieht ihn mit hinüber zur Tanzfläche.

„Lass das.", sagt James und versucht den Arm los zu werden. „Ich will nicht tanzen."

Sirius lässt ihn aber nicht los, dreht James nur zu sich um. „Ich kann nicht mal tanzen.", protestiert James.

„Unsinn.", lacht Sirius. „Jeder kann tanzen."

„Wo ist deine Tanzpartnerin hin?", fragt James über die Musik hinweg. Sirius zuckt mit den Schultern. „Weg."

„Warum?"

„Weil es wichtigeres gibt gerade.", sagt Sirius und legt die Arme um James. „Dich von Dummheiten abhalten, zum Beispiel."

„Normalerweise mein Job bei uns beiden.", sagt James und Sirius grinst. James' Blick geht hinüber an die Bar und fällt auf Lily, die ein Cocktailglas von ihrem Begleiter entgegen nimmt und lächelt. Dann beugt sie sich nach vorne und küsst ihn.

Nichts.

Erschreckender Weise ist da nichts außer Bedauern in James' Herz. Bedauern, dass es zwischen ihnen so gekommen ist, dass er sie nicht hatte halten können. Ein bisschen Eifersucht darauf, dass sie so schnell weitermachen kann ohne ihn. Aber die brodelnde Eifersucht auf den anderen bleibt aus.

Ob es eine ganze Weile schon so war und er es nur nicht bemerkt hatte? Es nur nicht hatte sehen wollen?

„Willst du gehen?", fragt Sirius und holt James aus seinen Grübeleien zurück. Dass er sich in die Umarmung gelehnt und seinen Kopf auf Sirius' Schulter gelegt hat, ist ihm vollkommen entgangen, aber Sirius scheint das nicht zu stören. Es fühlt sich gut an, sicher und vertraut.

James nickt. „Nach Hause.", murmelt er in Sirius' Schulter und diesmal ist es Sirius der nickt. Er zieht James mit sich, einen Arm weiterhin um James' Schulter gelegt, vorbei an den Jungs, denen er ein kurzes „Wir hauen ab." und „Wir flooen morgen." zuruft, und hinaus aus dem Lokal auf die Straße, die sie mit ihrer kühlen Nachtluft empfängt.

„Tut mir leid.", sagt Sirius, als sie den Weg zum Parkplatz einschlagen, seinen Blick prüfend auf James. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie hier auftaucht-"

„Das ist es nicht.", unterbricht ihn James.

„Was ist es dann?"

James zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich vermisse eher das Gefühl als sie. Das Gefühl, dass da jemand ist, der dich mag, verstehst du?"

„Es gibt auch andere, die dich lieben könnten, Jamie.", sagt Sirius, nimmt den Arm von James' Schulter und zieht den Schlüssel fürs Motorrad aus seiner Hosentasche. „Du musst nur endlich versuchen die Welt um dich herum wieder zu sehen."

James wartet schweigend bis Sirius aufs Motorrad gestiegen ist, dann klettert er hinter ihm auf die Maschine und schlingt die Arme um ihn. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.", sagt er und legt den Kopf an Sirius' Schulter.

„Natürlich hab ich Recht.", grinst Sirius und startet die Maschine. „Ich hab immer Recht."

„Oh großer, allwissender Sirius.", grinst James in Sirius' Schulter. „Natürlich hast du das."

„So ist's gut, huldige mir.", lacht Sirius und lenkt das Motorrad vom Parkplatz auf die Hauptstraße. Er beschleunigt und Londons Lichtermeer zieht an ihnen vorbei. Eine pulsierende Stadt bei Nacht.

Eine, die man, wie James findet, von oben sehen sollte und so langt er nach vorne und legt den kleinen Schalter um, der den Desillusionierungszauber über die Maschine legt. Er kann Sirius' Grinsen fast spüren und drückt sich noch ein wenig näher an ihn, schließt die Augen und wartet, bis die Maschine den Boden unter den Rädern verliert.

Als sie wieder landen ist es bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Mit dem ganzen Fahrtwind ist es trotz des Frühlings etwas kühl geworden und James freut sich langsam auf wie warme Umarmung seiner Decke.

Sirius stellt den Motor aus und sie klettern von der Maschine. Schweigend gehen sie die paar Schritte zum Haustor und die Treppen nach oben zu Sirius' Wohnung. Der Schlüssel klickt im Schloss und Sirius lässt James vor sich in die Wohnung, schließt dann die Tür und wirft den Schlüssel auf den Küchentisch.

„Komm schon.", sagt Sirius und schiebt James hinüber zur Couch. „Das Bett ruft."

„Ich bin gar nicht müde.", protestiert James halbherzig.

Sirius sagt nichts darauf, grinst nur und stellt James vor der Couch ab. Dann zieht er sein Zigarettenpäckchen aus seiner Hosentasche, nimmt eine Zigarette heraus und nimmt sie zwischen die Lippen, während er die Taschen nach seinem Feuerzeug abklopft. Er findet es schließlich und zündet die Zigarette an, bevor er Päckchen und Feuerzeug wieder in seinen Hosentaschen verschwinden lässt.

James beobachtet ihn, jede Bewegung. Er hebt die Hand und nimmt Sirius die Zigarette ab, nimmt selbst einen tiefen Zug und schließt die Augen. Erst als er Sirius' Finger spürt, die ihm die Zigarette wieder abnehmen, öffnet er die Augen erneut.

Sirius inhaliert ebenfalls und lässt Rauchkringel an die Zimmerdecke steigen. Sie schweigen, James' Blick auf Sirius ruhend und Sirius' Blick in der Ferne. Dann ist die Zigarette fast hinunter gebrannt und James nimmt sie Sirius erneut ab. Er dämpft sie in dem Aschenbecher aus, der auf dem Wohnzimmertisch steht und als er den Blick wieder hebt, begegnet er Sirius' sturmgrauen.

Es ist ein langer Moment des Ansehens und Schweigens. Und dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung, sind Sirius' Lippen auf seinen.

Hitze breitet sich in James' Magengegend aus und etwas, dass ihn nach vorne drängt, hin zu Sirius, nach mehr Nähe verlangt und ihn seine Hände in Sirius' dunklen Haaren vergraben lässt.

Er ist nicht betrunken, diesmal nicht. Er hatte nur ein Bier. Sirius hat gar nichts getrunken, wie er weiß. Er trinkt nie, wenn er noch mit seinem heißgeliebten Motorrad unterwegs ist.

Bereitwillig öffnet James die Lippen, als Sirius' Zunge Einlass verlangt und die seine zu einem wilden Tanz auffordert. Erst als die Luft knapp wird lösen sie sich voneinander.

„Du hast den Wink also verstanden.", grinst Sirius, die Stirn an James' gelehnt.

„Ich kenne dich.", flüstert James. „Wenn du ‚andere' sagst meinst du meistens dich selbst."

Sirius lächelt. „Ich _könnte_ dich nicht nur lieben." Er beugt sich wieder zu James, nah genug um seinen Atem zu spüren, aber noch zu weit, sodass sich ihre Lippen nicht berühren.

„Ich tue es.", haucht er.

Dann küsst er James erneut.


End file.
